La vie de famille
by scripti
Summary: Greg s'infiltrant dans un repère de trafiquant de drogue va avoir une surprise. En effet un petit garçon est retenue prisonnier. C'est le souffre douleur. Il va lui promettre quand sortant il découvrira ce qu'est une vrai vie de famille. Attention au début violence sur enfant.
1. Chapter 1

La vie de famille

**Cet univers n'appartient pas a moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A part pour le personnage de Luka. C est normale qu'il n'y est pas la lettre r quand luka parle car il sait pas dire ce sons**

Chapitre 1

A l'une des anciennes usines désaffectées du nord de Londres un groupe de trafiquant de drogue se tenait présent dans leur quartier général au début de la matinée. Tout le monde était réuni autour du chef de la bande: Marco.

C'était un homme d'une carrure imposante. Il avait les cheveux gras, des petits yeux vert de gris, une barbe et une halène fétide. Marco avait un regard et une posture menaçante a tout égard.

Ses hommes étaient autour de lui en cercle. Il tenait une batte de baseball entre ses mains et regardait l'enfant prostré par terre.

Il était très petit, ses cheveux couleurs de blé étaient gras comme de l'huile, son corps était mince et couvert de crasse. D'une minute a l'autre on pourrait croire que ses os allaient transpercer son corps tant il était maigre. Ses vêtements d'une saleté repoussante étaient en lambeaux. Sa jambe et son pied gauche étaient marqués par de sérieuses brûlures. Du sang coulait de son pied. On pouvait observer que le mot «monstre» était gravé sur celui ci. Ce traitement avait laissé des marques irréversibles puisque toute sa jambe gauche était devenue plus faible et plus mince que la droite. Ce petit garçon prostré et brisé par terre s'appelait Luka.

C'était le fils d'un couple de trafiquant de drogues travaillant pour Marco. Ils étaient partis, laissant Luka aux mains de l'homme. Luka ne revue plus ses parents de ce jour là. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient morts, d'autres pensaient qu'ils avaient trouvés mieux ailleurs mais pas Marco. Lui, il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors depuis, il se vengeait jours et nuits sur l'enfant, voulant leur faire regretter leurs trahisons. Ce que personnes ne savaient aussi, ni même Marco ou ses hommes, et qu'ils étaient morts d'une overdose tous les deux.

-Espèce de minable, hurla il, t'es qu'un fainéant, un bon a rien! Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter Luka! Eh tiens prend sa!

Marco frappa violemment Luka à la cheville avec sa batte. L'enfant a moitié inconscient cria.

-Ludo! Ramène moi cet idiot dans sa cellule. Je ne veux plus le voir ce geignard!

L'homme exécutât les ordres et sans aucune délicatesse tira Luka par le bras. Le garçon était inconscient. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

-Maintenant que j'ai calmé comme il se doit le monstre, j'ai a vous parler de choses importantes les amis. Le police s'intéresse à nous.

Des exclamations d'incrédulités explosèrent de partout.

-Silence tout le monde! Nous devons tout ceci aux gentils parents de Luka! Je veux donc une surveillance maximal sur tous les secteurs et soyez toujours armées est ce que c'est clair?

-Oui!

-La police risque de venir. On va les accueillir comme il se doit...

Soudain le groupe de surveillance posté dehors entra dans la salle. Deux hommes tiraient quelque chose entre leur bras. Ce quelque chose était un homme inconscient. Ils le jetèrent aux pieds de Marco.

-Tiens, tiens qu'avons nous là?

-Un flic chef.

Pour le prouver, il lui tendit une carte prouvant ses dires.

-Gregory Lestrade, dit Marco, et en plus c'est un inspecteur de police à Scotland Yard! Merveilleux! Enfermez moi ce troufion dans une cellule.

On emmena l'inspecteur sous les rires infâmes du chef.

-Que tout le monde retourne au travail maintenant bande d'incapables!

Les hommes repartirent à leurs postes en oubliant les deux prisonniers.

Alors que la matinée se poursuivait pour Marco et ses hommes, Luka repris connaissance dans sa petite cellule. Il avait mal, tout son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Des larmes dégringolèrent de ses joues. Le garçon savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit pour éviter les ennuis. C'était une des principales règles à respecter. Mais la douleur était insupportable et notamment au niveau de son pied gauche. Luka se recroquevilla sur lui même, mais il entendit un souffle roque venant de la droite. Il était de plus en plus effrayé.

-Y...Y a pesonne?

Silence. Quand soudain!

-Oh ma tête!

Luka aperçu une forme dans la cellule de droite. Elle se redressa. C'était un homme.

-Ils m'ont pas ratés ces imbéciles.

L'individu regarda tout autour de lui et s'arrêta sur Luka.

-Bonjour.

Luka recula.

-Eh eh du calme n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai rien.

L'homme était choqué, il ne se doutait pas qu'un enfant était ici et vivait dans de telles conditions. Une odeur d'urine régnait. Il pouvait voir que l'enfant subissait un traitement violent et qu'il était terrifier.

-Tu t'appelles comment? Moi, c'est Gregory Lestrade ou Greg comme tu préfères.

Luka commençait à se détendre devant Greg. Il avait l'air gentil. Peut être pouvait il lui faire confiance?

-Luka ou monstre.

Greg était choqué de cette annonce. Comment un enfant pouvait dire qu'il s'appelait un monstre?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Luka! T'es parents...

Un garde arriva vers leurs cellules. Luka tremblait comme une feuille. Greg se prépara au pire. Il ouvrit celle de Luka.

-Allez ordure, le chef s'ennuie il veut te voir.

-Ne touchez pas au gamin, s'exclama Greg, ou vous allez avoir de gros ennuis.

-La ferme, hurla le garde, mais ne vous inquiètez pas inspecteur le nase le chef s'occupera de votre cas après avoir donner une leçon d'instruction au petit.

Ils partirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Greg entendit des coups retentirent et des pleures. Profitant de cette inattention, l'inspecteur de police démarra le plan d'intrusion. Il fallait sortir de la très vite et sauver ce petit garçon. Greg se douté que c'était le fils du couple de leur témoin sachant qu'ils avaient signalé à la police qu'il y avait là-bas quelques choses de très précieux pour eux.

Il appuya sur le bouton de sa chemise. Greg sourit. C'était naturelle de s'être faire prendre par ces hommes là. Cela faisait parti du plan depuis que leurs deux témoins leurs avaient données les informations nécessaire pour la capture de ce gang. Son mari un peu trop protecteur et légèrement paranoïaque travaillant pour le gouvernement lui avait demandé, quand il a su qu'il allait être le gibier pour cette capture, de porte cette balise GPS sous la forme d'un bouton de chemise et de l'activé quand il le pouvait c'est a dire le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant il fallait attendre l'arrivé des renforts avant de faire quelques choses de particulier et surtout garder Luka en sécurité le plus de temps qu'il le peut.

On ramena Luka dans sa cellule quelques temps plus tard. Greg vit que le petit corps était encore plus amoché qu'avant. En attendant, se promit l'inspecteur, il ferait tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour soulager le petit.

-Eh Luka, regarde moi petit!

Luka tourna la tête difficilement. Tout son corps était en feu et sa jambe gauche était de la lave bouillonnante. Sa tête était embrouillée, il voyait flou mais entendait une voix douce et gentille l'appelait. Luka se souvient du nom de l'homme.

-G...Geg!

-C'est sa petit, dit il en souriant, Luka est ce que tu peux t'approcher le plus près de moi pour que je te vérifie et te soigne un peu.

Tout son corps lui criait d'arrêter de bouger. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Greg l'encourageait. Luka s'adossait à la grille.

-Tu as mal ou?

-Patout. A-aitte la douleu!

Greg, malheureusement, ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la douleur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait était de lui détourner l'attention et de lui parler d'autre chose en le rassurant de son maximum.

-Je ne peux pas l'arrêter pour l'instant Luka, mais je te promet que je te sortirai de la et que tu n'auras plus mal.

-C'est vais?

-Oui et tu sais pourquoi?

L'enfant hoche de la tête d'un signe négatif. Il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Greg était content il avait réussi à détourné l'attention de Luka sur autre chose.

-C'est pas une décision a prendre à la légère mais j'ai toute confiance en mon instinct et en mon jugement. Le peu de temps que je t'ai vu Luka j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas plus gentil garçon sur la Terre autre que toi. Alors pour ne plus que tu souffres, j'aimerais t'adopter. Tu deviendrais mon fils et tu vivrais avec moi et mon compagnon Mycroft.

Luka allait répondre quand plusieurs hommes accompagnés de Marco entrèrent dans la salle. Le chef avait l'air furieux.

-Toi espèce de sale con, t'a prévenue les flics! Je vais te tuer avec le morveux!


	2. Chapter 2

La vie de famille

**Cet univers n'appartient pas a moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A part pour le personnage de Luka. C est normale qu'il n'y est pas la lettre r quand luka parle car il sait pas dire ce sons**

Chapitre 2

Après l'explosion de colère du chef, les deux se firent trainés hors de leurs cellules. Greg fit passer devant lui Luka. Le garçon était tremblant de peur et gémissait.

Un soldat bouscula Luka.

-Arrête de pleurer sale gosse!

Greg l'attrapa et le tira loin de l'enfant. On le frappa dans les côtes. Tout le monde reprit la marche.

«On va où?» Lança l'inspecteur.

-A votre tombeau, cria un homme, maintenant avance minable!

En effet, un peu plus loin se trouver Marco devant une grande cuve où il y avait également une échelle. Celle ci était reliée a plusieurs tuyaux.

-Reste près de moi Luka, glissât il a l'oreille du petit, quoiqu'il arrive.

-A cause de toi, les flics nous on trouvé plus vite que prévus. Comment je ne sais pas mais j'en suis sur que sa vient de toi! Il faut que je me débarrasse de vous. Montez l'échelle est allée à l'intérieur de la cuve, votre mort arrivera bien plus vite que prévue.

Ils y allèrent sous les rires des soldats de Marco. On les bouscula a la fin et heurtèrent avec force le fond de la cuve, le couvercle se referma a moitié.

Luka brisa le silence.

-On va mouri si il nous met dans sa?

-Non, parla Greg, nous n'allons pas mourir et tu sais pourquoi? A cause de ce bouton de chemise.

Le petit le regarda étrangement.

-Dans la vie Luka je suis un inspecteur de police. Je travail en ce moment pour arrêter Marco et son groupe, car ils ont faits de très vilaines choses et notamment ton fait du mal. On m'a envoyé pour repérer les lieux, malheureusement je me suis fais prendre. C'est un peu comme un éclaireur. A l'intérieur de ce bouton se trouve un GPS. Il envoi des signaux a une machine qui les repères, les transmets et nous localises a celui qui détient bien-sur cette dernière. Celui qui la détient c'est mon mari, Mycroft, qui aide mes collègues pour cette affaire. La police est arrivé Luka, le cauchemars est bientôt fini. Il faut juste éviter que...

La phrase de l'inspecteur était resté en suspens, au vu d'un bruit sourd qui se faisait entendre de plus en plus près. Soudain les tuyaux furent ouverts délivrant de l'eau en continue. Greg prit Luka dans ses bras. L'eau allait et monter vite. La situation s'aggravait.

-Accroche toi à moi, rassura l'inspecteur, Luka je vais nous maintenir hors de l'eau.

Greg par inadvertance toucha la mauvaise jambe du petit en l'installant sur son dos. Luka se mit a crier et pleurer de douleur.

-Désolé, désolé Luka! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès!

-J'ai...J'ai...J'ai peu.

-Je sais, mais rappel toi ce que je t'ai promit. Je t'ai dit que tu ne souffrirai plus jamais tant que je suis là!

L'eau montait. Celle ci arrivait aux hanches de Lestrade. Elle était froide. Luka grelottait de plus en plus.

Des bruits de tirs commencèrent à se faire entendre. L'eau montait. Luka grelottait violemment et

pleurait. Greg devait a présent nager pour éviter de couler.

Soudain l'inspecteur ne sentit plus bouger le petit garçon.

-Luka, eh Luka réveille toi! Il ne faut pas que tu dormes, tu m'entends?

-Hein, que quoi?

-Tu dormais petit.

-Suis fatigué.

-Je sais.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le haut de la cuve, le couvercle se referma.

-Non, hurla Greg, ouvrez on est là!

L'inspecteur tapa sur le couvercle plusieurs fois.

-On est là!

La cuve était remplie d'eau a présent.

-Luka prend la plus grande des respirations que tu peux.

-On va moui, dit Luka la respiration sifflante.

-Prend ta respiration maintenant.

Avant d'être englouti, Greg entendit les bruits des tirs se rapprocher. Il fallait que la police se dépêche sinon ils allaient mourir noyer.

Pendant ce temps, la police avait lancé un assaut sur l'usine sous les ordres de Mycroft. L'homme était sensiblement paniqué son mari n'avait pas donné de signes de vies depuis le début de l'attaque.

Il voulait aller le chercher.

Les tirs des armes se faisaient de plus en plus entendre, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa panique.

Le frère de Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes, était resté en arrière. On l'avait forcer a y être. Il vit que son frère n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Sa ne va pas?

L'ainé des Holmes le fusilla à cette question.

-Comment tu serais Sherlock, si ta compagne est retenue en otage par des drogués? Hein petit frère?

-Oh sa va grognon, je voulais juste faire une conversation sociale avec toi! C'est ce que John m'a dit de faire dans ces cas là quand une personne n'est pas très bien.

-Bon ben tais toi alors!

Le silence revint mais pas pour très longtemps quand le sergent Donovan sortit en courant de l'usine après que les tirs furent arrêter.

-Ils sont blessés et ont besoins de soins immédiats.

Watson, l'ami et colocataire de Sherlock, se dépêcha d'y aller avec des ambulanciers. L'annonce du sergent fit office d'une douche froide pour Mycroft, l'homme était livide. Il y avait des blessés, pourvu que se ne soit pas son mari. L'ainé se mit a courir, il fallait qu'il le voit de ses yeux. Sherlock le suivit derrière.

A l'intérieur, quelques rayons de soleil percé la pénombre ambiante. Des douilles trainaient au sol. Quelques policiers inspectaient encore les lieux. On procédait aux arrestations des trafiquants. Au fond de la salle, un groupe d'homme notamment Watson et les ambulanciers se tenaient devant une grande cuve. Mycroft accéléra la cadence.

Arrivé sur les lieux, l'homme crut que son monde s'effondrait. Sur le sol était étendu les yeux fermés, son mari, son amour, sa moitié, son meilleur ami, son centre de gravité, et il ne respirait plus. John Watson essayait de le réanimer en vain jusqu'à ce que Greg se mit à cracher de l'eau.

Mycroft se remit à respirer au même moment. Il alla à côté de lui.

-Oh Greg j'ai eu si peur ne me fait plus jamais sa.

L'inspecteur parlait dans sa barbe et cherchait quelques choses du regard.

-Luk...Luka...Ou...Luka?

Mycroft regarda Watson pour voir si il comprenait quelque chose. Ce dernier regardait Sherlock qui celui regarder les ambulanciers s'affairaient autour d'un petit corps inconscient. C'était Luka. Ils le mirent dans un brancard et partirent vite vers l'ambulance.

-Luka...Ou est Luka, répéta l'inspecteur, Myc ou il est?

-Il est partit en ambulance, répondit Watson, et toi aussi tu vas y aller.

-Mais...

-Non, répondit Mycroft, tu ne parles plus, tu te reposes et tu écoutes John. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour ce petit garçon et je te tiendrait au courant. Mais déjà vous y irez certainement dans le même hôpital.

John, Mycroft et Greg partirent dans l'ambulance. Sherlock les rejoindrait en taxi.

Quelques temps plus tard, attendant dans la salle d'attente depuis plus de trois quarts d'heures un médecin alla vers eux .

-Vous êtes là pour l'inspecteur de police?

-Oui, dit Mycroft, c'est mon mari comment va il docteur?

-Bien a part quelques bleus mais il va bien.

Tout le monde soufflait de soulagement surtout Mycroft. John alla avertir leurs amis par le téléphone. Sherlock souriait.

-Je vais vous emmener a sa chambre.

Alors que le médecin s'apprêtait a les mener voir Greg, Mycroft l'interpella.

-Excusez moi docteur, j'aimerais vous demander une information. Mon mari est arrivé ici avec un petit garçon s'appelant Luka je crois, auriez vous des informations à son sujet?

Le regard du médecin s'assombrit légèrement.

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que son état est inquiétant. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmenez jusqu'à la chambre de votre compagnon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre.

-Voila, je vais vous laisser, annonça le médecin, ne rester pas trop longtemps le patient a besoin de repos.

A cette annonce, Sherlock ricana a l'idée de Mycroft de ne pas rester longtemps alors que son mari avait failli mourir. Cela serait le monde a l'envers.

-Merci pour tout docteur.

Ils entrèrent.

Mycroft alla directement voir son mari. Il semblait si petit dans ce lit pensa l'homme.

-Salut Greg, sa va mon cœur?

-Fatigué, dit il avec une voix rauque, as tu...

-Pour l'instant reposes toi chéri.

-Mais

-Ta failli passer l'arme a gauche, parla Sherlock pour la première fois, pour prouver que t'était potentiellement intelligent pour capture des trafiquants en étant un gibier. Tu crois pas que tu ne peux pas te reposer un peu, non?

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec mon petit frère.

C'était rare que les frères Holmes soient d'accord sur quelque chose.

Sherlock resta peut de temps, une expérience était toujours en attente a Backer Street. Il repartit avec John, après que celui ci est salué l'inspecteur.

Greg coupa le silence pesant de la chambre.

-S'il te plaît dit moi...

-Greg reposes toi!

-Non, cria l'homme, tu ne sais pas ce qui sait passer la bas! Ce petit garçon était là-bas tout seul avec ces brutes. Il avait une peur bleu et je lui ai fait une promesse Mycroft qu'il découvrirai la joie et le bonheur de vivre. Alors s'il te plait dit moi!

Devant cette détermination, Mycroft lui raconta que son état était inquiétant et qu'ils ne se prononçaient pas plus pour l'instant. Greg pleura. L'homme le réconforta.

-C'est le bien précieux de nos informateurs c'est sa?

-Oui.

L'ainé des Holmes était intrigué par ce petit garçon. Il ne l'avait qu'entre aperçu et ce que Greg lui avait raconté, l'homme c'était pris sans aucune explication d'affection pour ce garçon. Mycroft voulait participer lui aussi a cette promesse et montrer a Luka ce qu'est de vivre une vie remplie de bonheur.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait a dire aller provoquer de grand changement dans la vie de tout le monde mais il y était près à faire face pour lui.

-Il n'a plus de famille?

Greg le regarda étrangement.

-On pourrait peut être l'adopter...


	3. Chapter 3

La vie de famille

**Cet univers n'appartient pas à moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A part pour le personnage de Luka. C est normale qu'il n'y ait pas la lettre r quand luka parle car il sait pas dire ce son**

chapitre 3

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le sauvetage. Greg avait bien récupéré et avait un énorme sourire depuis l'annonce de son homme. Mycroft préparait les papiers puisque son mari était d'accord pour adopter Luka.

Malheureusement le petit garçon après son opération pour son pied était tombé dans le coma. Les médecins gardaient espoirs au grand bonheur des futurs parents. La jambe du garçon était dans un piteux état, il faudrait plusieurs opérations pour la remettre en bonne état. Il garderait aussi à jamais le mot monstre dans son pied malgré que les médecins avaient tout fait pour le cacher avec des cicatrices.

C'était la fin de la deuxième intervention et le chirurgien leur parla en confiance.

-L'opération c'est très bien déroulée, bien qu'il reste encore beaucoup de travail. Nous pensons l'équipe et moi même que Luka pourrait bientôt se réveiller de son coma puisque son corps a bien récupérer. A moins que vous vouliez le maintenir?

-Non, dit Greg, nous ne voulons pas. Est ce qu'il va avoir mal entre chaque opérations?

-Il sera sous médicaments entre chaque interventions ne craigniez rien. Luka risque de se réveiller quand les effets de l'anesthésie seront dissipées. Vous pourrez parler avec votre enfant, sourit le médecin, mais rappelez vous qui l'aura besoin de grand repos. Bon je vais vous emmenez à sa chambre.

Mycroft et Greg était content, ils n'avaient eu que des bonnes nouvelles. Les deux hommes allaient des ce soir pouvoir parler à Luka

Ce que Greg ne savait pas, c'est que Mycroft avait les papiers officiels pour l'adoption dans son attaché-caisse, et qu'il n'attendait plus que le réveil de Luka. Ce qui devait arriver bientôt selon les médecins.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Greg s'installa près du lit. Luka semblait vraiment minuscule dans ce lit pour enfant. L'homme lui parla de toutes les nouvelles choses qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble tous les trois. Il lui raconta aussi que tout le monde attendait avec impatience de faire sa connaissance et surtout d'une qui est dans la salle, présent avec lui. La famille fut abordée, notamment Sherlock, John et leur folle vie à Backer Street ainsi que la compagne de ce premier. Ce qui étonnait encore beaucoup dans leur entourage. Mycroft rigola a l'allusion.

Greg continua un temps. Son mari participa un moment mais préférer les regarder par la suite.

Ensuite, Mycroft s'assoupit mais il fut réveillé en sursaut par les cris de Greg.

-Que? Quoi?

Demanda t' il.

-Viens là, Luka à bouger, c'est merveilleux.

Mycroft rigolait face à l'attitude de son mari. C'était comme un enfant devant ces cadeaux le matin de Noël.

-Je ne veux pas te vexer Greg, mais ce n'est que l'anesthésie qui commence à se dissiper. Il faudra encore quelques heures même si sa montre que Luka est entrain de sortir du coma.

D'une mine boudeur, son mari répliqua:

-Tu veux me gâcher mon plaisir?

-Non, bien sur que non, je suis tout autant content que toi!

-Notre fils, dit l'inspecteur d'un ton rêveur, notre Luka va bientôt se réveiller et on va pouvoir former notre petite famille rien qu'a nous pour toujours et à jamais.

Mycroft le serra dans ses bras.

Les deux passèrent l'après-midi, assis dans le même fauteuil, a regarder l'anesthésie disparaître. De temps en temps le corps de Luka s'agita. Une infirmière venait faire des contrôles. Mycroft alla donner quelques coups de téléphone. Greg garda sa main dans celle de Luka, tout en lui parlant de cette nouvelle vie qui n'allait pas tarder a arriver.

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin. John et la compagne de Sherlock étaient venues prendre des nouvelles. L'inspecteur signala l'absence de ce dernier. Ils répondirent que le détective était occupé avec ses expériences et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se déplacé. Puis le chirurgien vint pour faire un dernier contrôle du pied de Luka, leur signalant le travail qu'il y aurait à faire sur la prochaine intervention. Elle n'aura pas lieu avant au moins une semaine.

Alors que le chirurgien reparti, et que la soirée se poursuivit, Luka gémit pour la première fois. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un peu. Greg et Mycroft le voyant bouger, se mirent autour de lui. Ils prirent chacun une des mains de Luka. L'inspecteur avait les yeux larmoyants, et Mycroft avait un tendre sourire.

Doucement, Greg se mit à parler.

-Luka tu m'entends?

Il gémit.

-Je suis là petit, comme je te l'avais promis. Allez ouvres tes yeux pour moi s'il te plaît! Le cauchemars est fini. Marco a été arrêté, tu es à l'hôpital en sécurité.

Un petit chuchotement se fit entendre.

-C'est pas vai.

Mycroft souriait. Greg continuait.

-Si Luka c'est vrai. Je suis là avec toi. Tout est fini, tu es en sécurité. Je te le promet.

Maintenant deux saphirs regardaient dans la direction de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire et Mycroft s'était légèrement écarté du petit groupe.

-T'es là?

Dit Luka tout doucement.

Le petit pensait que tout ceci avait été un rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui confirme qu'il était en sécurité à l'hôpital.

-Oui Luka je suis là avec toi.

-C'est fini?

-Absolument. Tu ne les verras plus jamais!

Luka le comprit. Des larmes perlèrent ses yeux puis le petit garçon craqua et un torrent se déversa sur ses joues. Greg le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Mycroft avait ouvert son attaché-caisse discrètement et en avait sortit les papiers pendant que son mari réconforter le petit. Il se déplaça jusqu'à être en face de Greg et Luka.

Alors que le petit se calma peu à peu, Greg ayant remarque l'action de son homme, le regarda bizarrement. Il ne vit pas les papiers.

Le torrent de larmes se calma. Luka cette fois vit Mycroft.

-Qui?

-Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, dit l'inspecteur, mais c'est mon mari: Mycroft.

Luka le regarda étrangement. Puis soudain:

-C'est GPS!

Greg éclata de rire. Mycroft le regarda étrangement.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, déclara l'inspecteur. Tu as raison, Luka, c'est bien GPS sauf que c'est mon mari et il s'appelle Mycroft.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Luka!

Le petit le regardait étrangement mais avais l'air de lui faire confiance comme avec Greg.

-Comment vous savez que je suis Luka?

-Greg m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a tout dit et expliquer quel petit garçon courageux tu faisais là-bas, ainsi que la gentillesse et la sensibilité que tu dégageais. Mon mari m'a aussi dit que tu t'appelais un monstre et je tiens a dire que tu n'en es pas un. Moi je n'en vois pas ici avec nous, je ne vois que Greg, toi Luka et moi.

Luka ne comprenait pas tous ces mots mais derrière toutes les paroles de Mycroft émanaient une sincérité qui fit comprendre au petit qu'avec eux deux à ses côtés il était en sécurité.

-Alors vois tu un monstre parmi nous?

Luka regardait Greg, qui celui ci avait un regard ému et protecteur à la fois sur son visage, puis Mycroft avec ses paroles sincères et réconfortantes. Tout cela lui apportait du réconfort et du courage. Avec un peu d'assurance, il dit:

-Non.

L'inspecteur le câlina et remercia Mycroft pour toutes ses belles paroles. Il avait su rassurer le petit en quelques phrases même si celle ci ne permettront pas totalement de guérir du traumatisme qu'il avait vécu. Mais avec son aide il espérait pouvoir ramener la joie de vivre dans ce garçon.

-Comme tu l'as toi même confirmer qu'il n'y en avait pas avec nous, poursuivis Mycroft, je tenais à vous informer d'une nouvelle. Un ajout a été fait dans la famille Holmes.

Les deux le regardaient bizarrement.

-Il y a toi Greg, mon mari, et depuis vingt quatre heures, il y a le jeune monsieur Luka Holmes.

Les deux ne bougeaient toujours pas.

-Je me suis mal expliqué?

-Mais, dit Greg, je croyais que les papiers c'était pas avant une semaine qu'on devait les avoir.

Mycroft semblait vexé.

-Dis donc Greg, ne suis je pas le gouvernement britannique?

-Oui.

Il comprit.

-Tu as fait passer le dossier en priorité!

-Ben bien sur!

-Ah tu es formidable, je t'adore.

-Je...

Luka parlait.

-Je vais vivre avec vous.

-Oui, dit Mycroft, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es notre fils adoptif à moi et à Greg.


	4. Chapter 4

La vie de famille

**Cet univers n'appartient pas à moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A part pour le personnage de Luka. C est normale qu'il n'y ait pas la lettre r quand luka parle car il sait pas dire ce son**

Chapitre 4 

Un mois c'était écoulé, depuis que Luka était réveillé et qu'il avait appris son adoption dans la famille Holmes en même temps que Greg.

Durant ce temps, beaucoup de chose c'était passé.

Luka avait encore du mal à croire que tout était fini et que Marco ne le toucherait plus jamais. La nuit, il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, mais Greg ou Mycroft étaient toujours là pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il ne craignait rien. Le petit, durant la journée ne restait jamais seul, ses parents s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'il y en ai toujours un avec lui.

Il apprit a connaître ses parents, et avait décidé après un terrible cauchemars d'appelé Greg: papa, et Mycroft: Daddy. Cela les avaient énormément touchés, quand il avait pris cette décision, car les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas a se faire appeler comme sa de si tôt.

Le petit garçon fit la connaissance par l'intermédiaire de cartes de vœux du reste de la famille. On lui offrait des bonbons, des peluches, des livres...Il ne les rencontrerait qu'après sa sortie car les médecins et les parents voulaient absolument qu'il se repose avant.

Luka reçut de John un assortiment de bonbons à consommer doucement de préférence, une carte lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement et un petit ours en peluche. Madame Hudson lui offrit une boîte pleine de cookies. Les collègues de Greg lui donnèrent un grand ours en peluche en tenue de Scotland Yard, avec une carte lui souhaitant une bonne convalescence et qu'ils avaient hâtes de rencontrés le fils de leur patron. Anthéa et les agents de Mycroft lui transmirent des livres d'images sur différent thèmes pour enfant. Sherlock et sa copine lui envoyèrent une carte lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement et un bienvenue dans la famille Holmes. Ils firent deux cadeaux séparés. Le benjamin des Holmes lui offrit une version de_ l'île aux trésors, _rappelant à Mycroft de vieux souvenirs, Molly lui donna un singe en peluche et une petite boîte de construction. Luka très émus par tous leurs présents, voulu les remercier. Il fit à chacun, en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait, un dessin et envoya ses deux plus fidèles messagers: son papa et son daddy, les transmettre aux personnes concernés.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant sa sortie officielle de l'hôpital. Toutes ses opérations étaient terminés, sa jambe récupérait plutôt bien mais le point noir du tableau était qu'elle garderait cette faiblesse musculaire à jamais. Les médecins préconisaient de la rééducation, après que son plâtre à la cheville est été enlevé soit deux semaines plus tard.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Mycroft entra dans la chambre de son fils après une journée de travaille difficile.

-Bonsoir la petite famille!

-Salut daddy!

-Bonsoir mon cœur! La journée c'est bien passée?

-Je ne veux même pas en parler. Sherlock m'a rendu visite alors que j'étais par la même occasion en pleine réunion avec l'ambassadeur de France. Il a fait un scandale, ce dernier c'est énervé et il est parti furieux. Je n'ai pas pus prendre de pause à midi car j'ai du réparé les bêtises de mon frère.

-En gros, une journée formidable?

-Absolument! Elle l'était encore plus, car mon adorable fils et mon charmant mari me manquaient atrocement. Et vous alors?

Greg souriait et regarder par la suite Luka.

-Tu lui dis mon cœur a daddy la journée qu'on a eu?

-On as vu la télé, le médecin est venu et puis avec un fauteuil qui roule on est aller dehors, en faisant attention à la jambe.

-C'est une superbe journée, lui dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il se mit à l'aise et s'installa près de Luka. Ensemble ils jouèrent au jeu de Molly pendant un moment. La famille mangea et Luka s'endormit après la prise de ses médicaments.

Alors que Mycroft restait pour cette nuit, Greg du partir au travail car il était de surveillance avec Donovan.

-Reviens nous vite Greg, tu vas nous manquer à Luka et à moi.

Il sourit.

-Aussi vite que possible. En faite Luka à donner sa réponse pour la décoration de sa chambre.

-Alors?

-Les animaux. Le livre d'image sur ceux ci lui a énormément plus. Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller. Passe une bonne nuit avec Luka, tu m'appelles si il y a un problème, j'essaierai de venir pour le petit déjeuner demain matin.

-D'accord, travaille bien et appelle si tu as une pauses cette nuit.

Greg partit.

Mycroft veilla encore un moment puis s'installa dans le lit d'appoint. Dans la nuit, Luka fit un cauchemars mais réussi a se rendormir facilement. L'ainé des Holmes préféra par la suite resté éveillé. Greg appela pour prendre des nouvelles.

-Salut, je ne te dérange pas au moins? Tu dormais?

-Non, non je ne dormais plus! Comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien, en plus il y a pas trop de travail, c'est tranquille au bureau. Comment vas tu toi?

-Je vais bien. Luka a fait un cauchemars mais c'est rendormit sans problèmes.

Greg prit une respiration.

-Tu penses qu'un jour les cauchemars vont cesser?

-Bien sur, Luka prend confiance en lui de plus en plus chaque jours. Les cauchemars sont beaucoup moins terrible qu'il y a un mois.

-Oui tu as raisons. Bon je dois te laisser, on a besoin de moi.

-D'accord a tout à l'heure!

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans autres encombres. Vers sept heures, Greg rentra dans la chambre avec quelques sacs. Luka dormait encore, Mycroft ronflait légèrement dans le fauteuil et une infirmière était là vérifiant et contrôlant que le petit allait bien, sans le réveiller.

-Vous passez tôt ce matin.

-Je préférai commencer par Luka, comme sa il n'est pas déranger par la suite jusqu'au milieu de matinée. Le chirurgien vient faire un point de contrôle.

-D'accord. Il va bien?

-C'est de mieux en mieux monsieur, tout est très bien. Vous voulez peut être que je vous aide avec tous vos paquets?

-Euh oui merci beaucoup.

En effet Greg avait l'air chargé malgré ses quelques sacs. Il y avait un thermos, des viennoiseries, une boîte de beignets, une bouteille de jus de fruit, les vêtements de rechange de Mycroft, quelques DVD, et des dossiers de police.

-La boîte de beignets, dit l'inspecteur, est pour vous et les autres infirmières. Mais ils sont fait maison par notre maître d'hôtel. C'est pour vous remercié.

-Merci beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas la peine. On fait sa avec plaisir et c'est encore mieux quand les patients sont adorables comme Luka. Maintenant je vais vous laisser en famille. N'oubliez pas le chirurgien vient en milieu de matinée. A tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière partit et peu de temps après Mycroft se réveilla.

-Tu es là tôt?

-Tu veux que je retourne au travail Mycroft, dit l'inspecteur en installant la table pour leur petit déjeuner.

-Oh non, je rigolais Greg!

-Je sais. Alors pour le petit déjeuner nous avons des viennoiseries avec du thé et du jus de fruits pour Luka. Je suis passé vite me changé à la maison après que Donovan est si gentiment proposée de me couvrir pour ce suicide inexpliqué. On va peut être, d'ailleurs, appeler Sherlock si sa continue car c'est le deuxième en deux mois. Simon m'a donné pour toi un costume de rechange et m'a aussi chargé de te dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir ton frère. Apparemment, il est allé l'embêter après t'avoir vu hier. Sherlock aurait voulu aider pour la chambre du petit.

Mycroft jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux dossiers avant de dire:

-Simon, ne veut plus voir Sherlock depuis qu'il a cinq ans. On s'y fait au bout d'un temps

-Ça a du être marrant dans votre enfance avec Simon.

-Tu n'as pas idées. En faite, l'infirmière est passée?

-Oui, et elle trouve que Luka va de mieux en mieux. Le chirurgien passe en milieu de matinée pour faire un contrôle.

-D'accord, Anthéa m'a arrangée mon emploi du temps pour aujourd'hui. Je pourrai être là pour le contrôle, je n'ai qu'une réunion en fin de matinée et tout le reste de la journée je le passe avec vous deux. Si elle n'était pas là, je serais perdu dans ce monde.

-C'est sur! Et si elle n'était pas là on ne se serait pas rencontrer!

-C'est sur!

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis regardèrent Luka dormir.

Quelques temps plus tard, le petit se réveilla.

-J'aime quand on est ensemble.

-Nous aussi Luka.

Les trois passèrent ce début de matinée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils regardèrent un DVD, Mycroft raconta par la suite une histoire de son enfance, ou Sherlock avait eu la brillante idée de remplir une bassine de peinture et de s'y baigner. Tout les trois ont rigolé, quand Mycroft racontait ce passage.

En milieu de matinée comme convenue, le chirurgien passa faire son contrôle.

-La jambe cicatrice très bien. Pour la cheville on ne pourra ce déclarer définitivement qu'après l'enlèvement du plâtre mais d'après les radios, les os se ressoudent bien. Luka as tu des douleurs encore?

-Non, mais sa tire de temps en temps.

-C'est tout a fais normale que sa tire. La jambe est bonne, le pied aussi, ce n'est que du bon finalement. Euh quand sort il déjà?

-Vendredi.

-Bien, je repasserai ce jour là.

-Au revoir docteur et merci encore une fois pour tout.

-De rien, c'est notre métier d'aider les gens. On fait notre maximum a chaque fois. Je reviendrais vendredi avant la sortie de Luka pour un dernier contrôle. Reposes toi bien d'ici la petit. Messieurs Holmes au revoir et passer une bonne journée.

Peu de temps après le départ du chirurgien, Mycroft du partir à sa réunion et revint en début d'après midi. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en famille dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme ce matin. Les trois pensèrent cette nuit là avant de s'endormirent à vendredi qui s'annonçer pour très bientôt. Luka appréhendait légèrement, mais ses pères le rassuraient que tout allait bien se passer et c'est ainsi que Luka Holmes parti au pays des rêves sur cette pensée là.


	5. Chapter 5

La vie de famille

**Cet univers n'appartient pas à moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A part pour le personnage de Luka. C est normale qu'il n'y ait pas la lettre r quand luka parle car il sait pas dire ce son**

Chapitre 5

Le matin de la sortie, Luka s'était réveillé bien tôt, le stresse de la sortie l'avait maintenue hors du sommeille. Des traits de fatigue apparaissaient sur son visage.

Il n'arrivait pas à manger tant il appréhender le moment venue. Mycroft était inquiet, l'homme voulait absolument que Luka est quelque chose dans le ventre sachant que le chemin de l'hôpital jusqu'au manoir n'était pas court.

-Mon cœur, il faut que tu manges un peu, ne veut tu pas un toast?

-Non.

Mycroft souffla.

Le chirurgien était là, en plus avec une infirmière pour la dernière visite avant la sortie et pour signer les papiers de libérations.

-Ton daddy a raison, intervient il. Luka, il faut que tu manges un bout, au moins ce toast, sinon tu vas être fatiguer et tu ne pourras pas profiter de visiter la maison comme il le faut. Je croyais que tu avais hâtes de la voir ainsi que ta nouvelle famille.

-J'ai...J'ai peur.

Dit il les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur de l'inconnue Luka! Rappels toi ce que papa et moi t'avons dit: «on sera toujours avec toi, même dans les pires moments comme dans les très bon.» On ira doucement au début pour t'habituer mais j'en suis sur qu'après tu iras a ton rythme pour découvrir toute la maison. On est tous là avec toi pour t'aider. Que te dirait papa Luka si il était avec nous?

-Je devrai manger pour être plus fort.

-Exact mon cœur! Tu veux bien manger?

-Oui, je peux avoir du jus avec le toast?

-Bien sur Luka!

Après qu'il est mangé, le petit pausa une question:

-Ou il est papa?

-Au travail, mais il a promit de venir très rapidement. Ton papa avait encore des choses à faire avant de rentrer. Mais tu sais quoi?

-Non.

-Il va venir avec John et Sherlock. Mais si tu ne veux pas les voir maintenant ce n'est pas grave, ils comprendront.

Le petit semblait hésiter.

-Non, je veux les voir.

Alors que le chirurgien l'examinai Luka parla encore.

-Merci daddy, tu dis toujours de gentilles choses pour me réconforter.

-Normale puisque je suis ton daddy. C'est mon travail.

Mycroft retourna son attention sur le chirurgien.

-Docteur?

-Je donne mon feux verts, mais je préconise du repos et on se revoit dans deux semaines pour l'enlèvement du plâtre. Monsieur Holmes au revoir et Luka amuses toi bien!

Ils partirent.

Mycroft finit de ranger les dernières affaires de Luka, sachant qu'une grande partie était déjà au manoir.

Ça y est, le moment était venue, tout était en ordres, ils pouvaient partir.

-Tu veux le fauteuil pour aller jusqu'à la voiture?

-Non. Est ce que tu peux me porter?

-Bien sur.

C'est ainsi que Luka partit de l'hôpital, il passa dire au revoir au bureau des infirmières dans les bras de son daddy. Arrivé dans le hall, les deux s'arrêtèrent.

-Dommage que papa ne soit pas là avec nous.

-Tu as raison Luka. Mais tu sais ce qu'on va faire, on va lui envoyer un message comme quoi on est parti de l'hôpital, il sera très content.

-D'accord. J'avais peur tout à l'heure mais maintenant je veux voir dehors, avec papa et toi je ne risque rien. Je t'aime mon daddy!

-Moi aussi mon cœur très fort. Tu es prêt à franchir les portes petit?

-Oui.

-Alors on y vas!

Luka inspira, dehors, le grand air d'un coup. Il essayait de tout regarder. Les hommes et femmes entrant et sortant du bâtiment, ceux qui parlaient installés près des pots de fleurs, les ambulances... Mycroft souriait, il était tellement content de voir Luka dans ces moments là et pas comme ce matin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, Luka posait des questions, Mycroft répondait avec plaisirs. Un instant plus, les deux arrivèrent devant une voiture noir.

-Whaou, elle est belle, dit Luka, c'est à toi?

-Oui, mais c'est ma voiture de fonction.

-Tu n'en as pas sinon?

-Si, elles sont au manoir, disons que je me sert moi plus de celle là. Ton père a une très jolie voiture lui aussi.

Mycroft installa son fils à l'intérieur dans un siège adapté. Luka était tout simplement ébahis. Il ne disait rien.

-Tu aimes?

-Oui.

L'ainée des Holmes frappa à la fenêtre du conducteur.

-Oui monsieur?

-Au manoir s'il vous plaît Andrew.

Elle se referma.

-Tu as un chauffeur?

-Seulement pour le travail fiston, sinon je conduis moi même.

Luka regarda les paysages défiler à travers la fenêtre. Mycroft regardait son fils.

-Daddy, on a oublié pour papa.

-Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler.

Ils écrivirent le message et reçurent une réponse peu de temps après. Greg les informait que lui aussi était sur le chemin du retour.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Andrew engagea la voiture sur un sentier. Luka ne tenait plus en place. Mycroft du le rappeler, gentiment, de bien se tenir malgré le fait qu'il était heureux de le voir comme ca par rapport à ce matin.

-Tu vois les deux tours avec le haut du toit entre les arbres?

-Oui? Est ce que c'est la maison?

-Exact mon cœur.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles, à côté il y avait sur deux pilier deux statuts de lions. Un chemin se dressait après celles ci menant directement au manoir. Mycroft raconta qu'il était de style victorien et qu'il appartenait depuis des générations à la famille. On se le transmettait de père en fils.

-Est ce que tonton Sherlock...

Luka pensait avoir dit une bêtise au vu du regard de son père.

-Oui?

-Daddy, je peux l'appeler tonton n'est ce pas? Ou plutôt oncle Sherlock?

-Appel le comme il te plaît Luka. Ça ne dérangera pas Sherlock crois moi. Tu peux même l'appeler tonton Sherley si tu en a envie.

-J'aime tonton Sherlock. Est ce que tonton vit içi?

-Non, Sherlock vit à Londres avec Molly et John au 221 B beker street.

-D'accord, ca alaire grand, je pourrai voir dehors.

-Bien sur mais pas avant que tu es eu un peu de repos. Tu étais fatigué ce matin, le voyage était long, je préfère que tu te reposes un peu.

-Ok, mais avec daddy et toi alors! On se reposera tous ensemble dans le même lit et non comme à l'hôpital.

-Si tu le souhaite et nous voilà arriver chez nous Luka. Bienvenue à la maison!

On gara la voiture devant l'entrée, Andrew ouvrit la porte passager.

-Monsieur Luka souhaitez vous vos béquilles, ou bien voulez vous que je vous porte.

Avant que Luka est répondu, Mycroft prit la parole.

-Emmène ses affaires dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de porter Luka. Andrew prévint Simon que nous sommes là et dit lui d'apporter du thé, du jus et des biscuits dans le petit salon. Greg ne va pas tarder a arriver avec des invités.

-Qui sont ils, monsieur?

-Sherlock et John.

-Je vais annoncer ça en douceur à Simon.

Andrew partit avec les affaires, Mycroft prit Luka dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Celui ci était grand, un lustre illuminé la pièce, il y avait également un grand escalier menant aux étages supérieurs avec un tapis à ses pieds qui avait l'air moelleux, cette pièce a aussi trois portes de chaque côtés.

Luka avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Alors, nous avons du côté droit: le grand salon, la grande salle à manger et la salle de ball. On s'en sers uniquement lors de grandes occasions. Sur le côté gauche, ce sont les les pièces familiales: un salon, une salle à manger et une petite bibliothèque. Tu trouveras sur le côté gauche des escaliers: les toilettes. Il y a un autre salon, salle à manger à l'étage. Comment trouves tu pour l'instant?

-C'est grand, les toilettes ne sont que là?

-Non, il y en a, à chaque étages. Tu veux peut être voir ta chambre?

-Je veux attendre papa pour la voir avec toi.

-D'accord, alors en attendant on va s'installer dans le salon et puis on finira la visite plus tard.

Mycroft prit la première porte sur sa gauche.

Le salon était accueillant et chaleureux avec ces couleurs chaudes et ces fauteuils à l'allure moelleux. Le parquet était ciré et brillant. Une table basse était au milieu des fauteuils, et une cheminée se trouvait en face d'eux. Il y avait notamment deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Sur le côté gauche du salon, il y a une porte, se reliant directement à la salle à manger.

Mycroft installa Luka dans un des fauteuils. L'homme ne disait rien, juste souriait, en regardant Luka essayant de voir toute la pièce.

Soudain, un vieille homme entra dans le salon avec un plateau de thé et des biscuits. Il avait près de la soixantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, une allure stricte dans son costumes trois pièces.

L'homme semblait légèrement énervé et répéter sans cesse:

-Il va encore tout me salir, ce salle petit chenapan et c'est encore Simon qui va tout nettoyé.

Il ne vit pas, tout en installant le plateau, Mycroft et Luka. Le petit semblait quelque peu effrayé, Mycroft ricanait.

-Simon?

Le vielle homme continuait son monologue.

-Simon!

Cette fois ci, il entendit.

-Ah monsieur, vous m'avez fait peur! Ne pouvez vous pas me prévenir de votre présence? De mon temps...

-Oui, oui, je sais. De votre temps, madame Holmes vous traitez avec respect et sympathie. Elle ne s'amusait pas à vous effrayée. Oui, je le sais, vous me l'avez répété des milliers de fois.

-Je vois que vous n'en avez rien retenu. Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi ce petit chenapan de monsieur Sherlock doit il venir aujourd'hui. Il va encore semer malheur et désastre.

-Pour voir son neveu, qui est sortit de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je tien à faire les présentations. Simon je vous présente Luka, mon cœur je te présente notre maître d'hôtel Simon.

Le vieux maître d'hôtel posa son regard sur lui.

-Ah monsieur Luka, c'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir envoyé un présent, mais avec tout le manoir à faire tourné je n'ai pas eu le temps...

-Simon!

-Si vous saviez mon jeune monsieur, tout le travail que j'ai affaire...

-Simon!

L'homme sursauta.

-Monsieur?

-Vous effrayez Luka. Je pense que nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans vous. Simon vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Je vais m'assurer que Sherlock ne vous approche pas ne vous inquiéter pas.

-Bien, monsieur.

L'homme partit vexé.

-Il est spécial va t'on dire mais Simon est très gentil. Là, il est seulement un peu bougon car Sherlock vient au manoir. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui.

-Ben tonton Sherlock a dut le mettre souvent en colère pour qu'il soit comme ça maintenant..

-Tu n'en as pas idées mon fils. Si...

Il fût interrompu par des voix venant du hall d'entré.

-Mais pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me laisser faire cette analyse, j'irais deux fois plus vite que ce stupide Anderson.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux cette analyse, alors qu'il c'est suicidé.

-Si ce n'était qu'un simple suicide, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé sur ce cas.

Une troisième voix intervient.

-Les garçons s'il vous plaît, pouvons nous arrêter. Ils nous attendent certainement.

-Tu as raison John, pardonnes nous.

Les trois entrèrent dans le salon. Ils virent Mycroft et Luka sur le canapé en face de la cheminée entrain de les regardaient bizarrement.

-Simon, à mon avis à du vous entendre depuis ça cuisine avec vos voix portantes. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas faire un effort.

-Oh c'est bon Mycroft!

Dit Sherlock en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Greg alla à côté de son fils.

-Eh bonhomme alors ca y est!

-Salut papa.

L'homme l'embrassa sur le front.

-Alors la maison, tu la trouves comment?

-Elle est jolie et grande, mais on a pas tout vu, on t'attendais.

-Oh merci mon cœur! Ah enfaite Luka je te présente Sherlock et John.

-Bonjour Luka, moi c'est John et le colérique à côté c'est ton oncle Sherlock.

-Salut, dit il timidement, je suis content de te rencontré John. Bonjour, dit il en prenant plus d'assurance, tonton Sherley.

Sherlock au vu du nom, fusilla Mycroft, il se retient de faire un commentaire et sourit à Luka.

-Bonjour Luka, si tu veux qu'on est une bonne relation ne m'appelle plus Sherley. J'accepte tonton Sherlock si tu veux.

-D'accord.

-Bien.

C'est ainsi que Luka fit la connaissance de Sherlock et John. Ils parlèrent tout le reste de la matinée, Sherlock, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, joua avec Luka.

-Être en couple avec Molly te réussit Sherlock.

Pour toutes réponses, ils reçurent un grognement.


	6. Chapter 6

La vie de famille

**Cet univers n'appartient pas à moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A part pour le personnage de Luka. C est normale qu'il n'y ait pas la lettre r quand luka parle car il sait pas dire ce son**

Chapitre 6

L'installation de Luka dans la maison c'était très bien passer.

Il avait été très heureux de découvrir sa chambre après sa sieste. Elle était spacieuse, grande et lumineuse. Les murs étaient vert et jaune. Quelques animaux étaient peints. Le lit était en hauteur dans une forme de tronc d'arbres, où au mileu il y avait une ouverture pour le lit. Un coffre à jouet était à côté de l'arbre nid. Une moquette à l'allure moelleuse couvrait tout le sol de la chambre. Dans la pièce il y a deux portes: la première mène sur son armoire, et la deuxième amène sur la salle de bain de Luka.

Comme promis comme dut, la petite famille c'était reposé après la visite de Sherlock et John.

Luka au début était intimidé par leur présence. Il apprit à connaître John et ce qu'il le surprit le plus c'est que Sherlock, qui était intimidant, jouer avec lui volontairement sans être forcé. L'homme lui promit qu'il pourrait venir à Beker Street. John dit, à Mycroft et à Greg, que ce jour là il sera là pour éviter que Sherlock fasse des bêtises. Tout le monde rigolait.

Le petit resta avec Mycroft et Greg les deux semaines suivantes.

Quinze jours plus tard, on devait enfin enlever le plâtre du pied de Luka. Le petit y aller avec ses parents. Greg s'absentait la matinée malgré qu'il soit en pleine enquête. Il ne voulait pas rater ce

rendez vous, ce que tout le monde à son bureau comprenait parfaitement.

C'était le matin, sept heures trente, et le manoir se réveillé. Simon s'activait dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Andrew préparait la voiture pour le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mycroft et Greg réveillaient depuis une demi heure, profiter d'un petit moment à deux dans le lit. Luka dormait, mais plus pour très longtemps. En effet, après leur petit moment, les deux eurent une discussion.

-J'adore ce genre de réveil matinaux Greg. On devrait le faire plus souvent le matin, tu ne trouves pas?

-Ah, ah tu es un petit coquin toi. Mais on doit se lever et aller réveiller Luka. Ce n'est que partie remise.

-Ben j'espère!

-Aller prépare toi, je vais réveiller Luka.

-Je veux un câlin.

-Non mon cœur on a plus de temps pour ça. Le rendez vous à l'hôpital est de bonne heure, je ne veux pas être en retard. Donc tu te douches, tu t'habilles et je te rejoint avec Luka dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

-D'accord. A tout de suite!

Greg sortit de leur chambre et alla à quelques portes plus loin. Il entra.

La chambre de Luka était dans le noir. Un rayon de lumière traversait la chambre depuis les volets fermés de la fenêtre. L'inspecteur entendit la douce et régulière respiration de son fils. Il s'approchât de l'arbre lit et observa le visage endormit de Luka. Le petit garçon avait l'air paisible.

-Allez mon cœur, dit il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est papa.

Luka gémit. Il roula sur le côté, son visage était maintenant en face de son père.

-Allez ma petite marmotte, je sais qu'il est tôt mais il faut y aller. Aujourd'hui on doit t'enlever le plâtre.

Le petit garçon ouvrit un œil.

-Papa?

-Salut mon cœur, tu as bien dormi?

-Mhm oui.

-C'est bien mon cœur. Bon je vais ouvrir les volets pour aérer la chambre, en attendant tu ne t'endors pas mon ange ok?

-Oui.

Luka avait encore la voix bien ensommeillé.

Les volets ouverts, la lumière inonda la pièce. Greg se retourna vers son fils, la scène lui fit sourire. En effet, Luka avait enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller, au moment de l'ouverture des volets, en grognant. Le petit n'était pas vraiment du matin.

-J'aime pas le matin.

-Je sais mon cœur, mais c'est un peu particulier aujourd'hui puisqu'on t'enlève ton plâtre. Cela vaut bien d'éviter d'être grognon non?

Après être sorti du lit, Luka s'habilla avec l'aide de son père. Ce dernier vit que le petit se toucher son genou régulièrement et n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur?

-Euh rien.

Greg soupira.

-Luka, qu'est qu'on avait dit a propos que tu ne devais pas nous cacher la vérité sur ton état de santé. J'ai bien vu que tu te touchais le genou. Pourquoi tu ne nous le dit pas? Si tu as mal tu ne dois pas rester dans la douleur.

-Je...Je ne veux pas vous déranger en plus avec ça.

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mon cœur, écoutes moi, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. Luka, ne pense plus jamais ça de toi. On est très heureux que tu sois avec nous. Alors si tu as mal, dit le nous ou va voir Simon si on est pas là. Tu ne dois pas rester dans la douleur.

-D'accord mais...

-Non Luka. Je ne veux pas t'entendre à essayer de te justifier. Maintenant, si jamais tu nous caches à nous, les adultes, que tu es dans la douleur à nouveau Luka tu ne seras pas punis, mais on aura une discussion cette fois plus sérieuse. Est ce que c'est clair?

-Oui papa.

-Je tiendrai au courant daddy de notre petite discussion.

Luka avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait rouspéter depuis Marco. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents alors il se promit d'être un gentil garçon et de dire à l'avenir quand ça n'allait pas.

Greg était légèrement secoué. C'était la première fois, qu'il parlait de cette manière à Luka. Mais le petit avait agi d'une manière qu'il lui rappelait son père à la fin de sa vie quand il avait refusé de cacher sa douleur. Il avait été trop tard quand toute la vérité avait éclaté. L'inspecteur voyant que Luka était chamboulé, le prit dans ses bras.

-Viens là Luka.

-Je...Je suis désolé, dit il les yeux larmoyants, je ne le referais plus, promit.

-Luka je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que tu ne le referas plus, sa ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, ce que je veux c'est que tu comprends qu'il est important de venir nous voir quand tu es dans la douleur. On est là avec toi et aussi pour t'aider, d'accord?

Le petit hocha de la tête.

-Allez on va sécher ces larmes de crocodile et rejoindre vite daddy pour le petit déjeuner avant qu'il est tout mangé.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en descendant dans la petite salle à manger de l'entrée.

Cette pièce avec le salon à côté était devenue, à tous les trois, un peu leur quartier général selon Simon qu'il les trouvait la plus part du temps dans une de ces deux pièces.

Les deux entrèrent, Mycroft lisait son journal.

-Ah ben vous voilà, je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'étais à deux doigts de monter en haut pour voir ce que vous fabriquez.

-Excuses nous, mon cœur, c'est que Luka ce matin a eu du mal à se réveiller.

-Ah d'accord, tu as bien dormis à part sa Luka?

-Oui daddy.

Mycroft trouvait étrange Luka qui d'habitude le matin était plus actif, là le petit était calme. Il regarda Greg pour avoir une explication.

-Je te dirai plus tard.

La petite famille commença à manger.

Luka bougeait sans cesse sur sa chaise, Greg le regardait et Mycroft était de plus en plus intrigué.

Le petit posait sa main de plus en plus sur sa jambe, il semblait préoccuper. Greg alla appeler Simon pour lui dire d'apporter un des cachets du petit pour le soulager. Mais il fut devancer.

-Daddy, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Bien sur mon cœur que tu peux!

Luka regardait son assiette au lieu de son daddy.

-Je peux avoir un médicament pour la douleur s'il te plaît?

Mycroft comprit d'un coup le pourquoi de la fatigue de Luka, son attitude pendant le déjeuner et le regard insistant de Greg sur le petit. Quand à ce dernier, l'homme avait un regard fier pour son petit comme si il avait accomplit une grande tâche.

-Seulement si tu me le redits, dit il d'un ton malicieux, cette fois ci en me regardant.

Luka était rouge comme une tomate. Mycroft souriait, Greg rigolait.

-Je...Je peux avoir le médicament s'il te plaît daddy?

-Comme ça c'est mieux non? On va demander à Simon.

-Monsieur?

-Pouvez vous nous passer les médicaments de Luka qui sont dans la petite étagère à côté de l'armoire?

-Ne pouvez vous pas y aller vous même monsieur?

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite salle à manger. Tout le monde se dévisageait. Soudain le chef de la famille prit la parole.

-Rappelez moi où est votre place Simon dans cette maison?

-Je ne suis que le maître d'hôtel, veuillez m'excuser pour ce comportement. Je vais aller chercher les médicaments du jeune monsieur Luka tout de suite monsieur Mycroft.

-Bien, et après sa va dire à Andrew de se tenir près à partir.

-Oui monsieur.

Simon donna les médicaments et Luka les prient. Ils finirent le petit déjeuner dans une ambiance calme et paisible.

-Bon j'ai un coup de téléphone rapide à passer au bureau, dit Mycroft. En attendant Luka tu vas mettre ton blouson et tes baskets, on emportera l'autre dans un sac.

Greg alla aider son fils à se préparer.

-Avec le médicament, c'est mieux non?

-Oui.

-Je suis fier de toi mon cœur, allez vient on va attendre daddy dans la voiture.

Mycroft les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard.

-En route Andrew.

-A vos ordres monsieur!

La petite famille arriva presque une heure après à l'hôpital. Luka était intenable, tant il voulait que son plâtre soit enlever rapidement. Les parents durent le ramener à l'ordre, mais eux aussi étaient impatient tant ils voulait qu'il soit enlever.

Le chirurgien les reçu à l'heure.

-Allez Luka en route. Alors aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, on te l'enlève. Tu es content?

-Oh oui!

Les trois adultes dans la pièce rigolèrent à sa réponse. Une infirmière entra. On expliqua par la suite la procédure au petit. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, le plâtre était enlevé.

Tout le monde voyait la large différence entre les deux jambes du petit. Cela rappelé à tous les mauvais souvenirs.

-Dit Luka, parla le chirurgien, sa te dirait pour t'entrainer à marcher d'aller jusqu'au bureau des infirmières pour leur dire bonjour. Tu les as énormément manqué.

-D'accord.

-Tu vois pour maintenir ton genou, on va lui mettre une genouillère autour et si tu as mal tu auras une béquille pour t'aider. En attendant je vais parler avec tes parents.

L'infirmière et Luka partirent.

-Je ne vous cache pas que la jambe gauche de Luka est très faible par rapport à la droite. Pour remédier à cette situation je vais vous proposer un plan. Bien sur si vous voulez.

-On fera tout notre possible pour aider Luka, dit Mycroft, nous vous écoutons docteur.

-Bien, en premier lieu Luka devra faire de la rééducation. Nous pouvons vous proposez notre service de rééducation. Ensuite sa va peut être vous paraître fou mais laissez Luka marcher durant la journée, sa fera un bien fou à sa jambe. Pour terminer je vous conseillerais d'inscrire Luka dans une activité sportive.

-Quel genre de sport?

-De la natation par exemple. Est ce que, ce que je vous ai proposé vous convient?

-Oui.

-Pour la rééducation?

-On va demander, dit Mycroft, mais si il ne peut pas on s'arrangera avec l'hôpital.

-C'est très bien alors. On va rejoindre Luka?

Les trois adultes partirent vers le bureau mais croisèrent Luka qui était sur son chemin de retour. Le petit était essoufflé et fatigué mais avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. L'infirmière l'aidait.

-Papa, daddy j'ai marché jusqu'au bureau, c'est bien non?

-Oui Luka on est très fière de toi.

Ils s'en allèrent de l'hôpital heureux en pensant à toutes ces nouvelles.


End file.
